A Rescue from Paradise
by Rumours
Summary: Aziraphale gets recalled to heaven by God himself. While Crowley is captured by an unidentified group. A sleeping power stirs and Hell's long kept secrets are discovered by Heaven.


Prologue

The Earth had power. This power slept contently for ages untold. Then one day it noticed an old companion stopped being able to visit. He was pulled away whenever he tried. So she awoke and joined the waking world to find him.

Main Story

Aziraphale hummed to himself searching for his keys while juggling three shopping bags, today's paper and his large caramel cappuccino. Seeing a particularly rabid customer, who was trying to become a regular, rattling his door Aziraphale stopped at his neighbour's. The customer left quickly lifting Aziraphale's mood.

Entering his dusty bookshop Aziraphale suddenly saw supernatural beings in the room hiding their power. He threw the bags away so they wouldn't trip him. He launched his coffee across the room at a small cluster of demons hoping to distract them. Dropping into a fighting stance and he threw a punch at the nearest demon. Only to realize it was Gabriel his immediate superior.

"Go-, dam- ahh." Aziraphale threw himself back before the punch could connect. He tripped and landed on the floor with his heart pounding and breathe racing.

"Really, we could have announced we were here," an annoyed voice said.

"Oww." Aziraphale heard another voice state. Turning he saw Michael covered in coffee and Raphael on the floor behind him.

Aziraphale's breath froze when he realized all seven Archangels were standing in his book shop. Gabriel stepped forward and loomed above him. His typical frown of disapproval deepened.

Before Gabriel could speak another voice, one that seemed to pierce his being, one he dimly remembered from eternity but had never addressed him directly said, "**HELLO AZIRAPHALE**."

Taking a deep breath Aziraphale heard his voice shake when he said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"**I'M PUTTING YOU IN COMMAND OF THE PEARLY GATES FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS**."

"What? Umm... Great God, may I ask why?"

"**NO**."

Aziraphale nodded. He dimly remembered that nyah, nyah, nyah I know something you don't smile.

"When do we leave?"

"**NOW**."

Aziraphale suddenly felt cobblestones under his hands. He was in an alley way between two shining buildings. In his mind the long absence of God's bright presence reappeared as God stopped hiding.

He was in the Silver City, his old home. A Longing for Earth filled him; he wanted his quiet bookshop and sugary drinks from cafes.

Cassiel, the Archangel of insight, offered Aziraphale his hand. Aziraphale accepted the silent offer. Cassiel's easy strength startled Aziraphale. He realized how long it had been since he had interacted peacefully with beings of greater power.

Smiling Cassiel brushed dust off his tweed suit. Aziraphale stepped back from Gabriel's glower. A piercing chuckle from God sent shivers down Aziraphale's spine.

"Aziraphale, remove the garment. You're in Heaven again." Gabriel said.

"**LEAVE IT ON AND FOLLOW ME. EVERYONE ONE ELSE WILL COME BEHIND US**."

Aziraphale followed God's orders. Ahead he saw hundreds of angels standing in ranks as if they were about to start a parade. Trumpets bleared as they approached the Pearly Gates. Aziraphale suddenly remembered it was a song played to herald God's official presence. Aziraphale was struck by the redundancy; every angel could feel how far they were from God in this city. However ceremony always held appeal.

Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves Aziraphale raised his head, straitened his posture, and relaxed his arms. He needed to make a good impression. He remembered his old garrison being snobbish and giving new members deemed unworthy a hard time. These angels were guarding the Pearly Gates, they were as elite as his old garrison they might share that attitude.

God stopped; the gate's angels knelt as one. Aziraphale glanced behind him; the archangels were not kneeling so he decided to follow their lead.

Aziraphale pushed aside panic rising within him. He didn't remember the proper protocol for interacting with God. How could he have forgotten something so fundamental to being an angel? That was a question for later. Now he needed to focus and look composed.

"**ATTENTION GARRISONS OF THE PEARLY GATES. AZIRAPHALE WILL BE THE GENERAL OF THESE GATES FOR THREE MONTHS. IT IS BY MY COMMAND AND PART OF MY INEFFABLE PLAN.**"

God stepped back and Aziraphale noticed doing so gave both the archangels and the garrison's angels full view of them both. Aziraphale felt Gods hand on his forehead. Suddenly his clothing felt looser. Then he felt a weight dragging him down, like metal armour would. Weight appeared on his hands and neck. A quick glance showed he was wearing chain-mail armour and jewellery that could probably buy several tropical islands.

God was holding a mace in front of him. Aziraphale took it with shaking hands. He was now an owner of a godcrafted weapon, a treasure beyond price. An undisputable mark of God's favour. His mind was overcome with awe and all thoughts of impressing his new subordinates forgotten.

"**THIS MACE CAN DISPELL HELLFIRE AND BARRIERS. IT WILL ALSO CALM AN OPPONENT.**"

The mace was small and appeared to be made of ice. The Chinese character for serenity glowed inside it.

God continued. "**THIS KNIFE PARALYZIS. THIS ONE WILL MAKE A TARGET SLEEP."**

Aziraphale put the mace into its brand new holster and picked up the knives with shaking hands. He could feel his eyes widen and his mouth open but it was distant, behind layers of shock.

**"THIS SWORD WILL NEVER HARM SOMEONE YOU DEEM FRIEND OR ALLY."**

The knives disappeared from his hands; he could now feel one in his boot and another strapped to his arm. Instead he held a shining blade, silver flame contained in clear crystal with a hilt of white metal like platinum. He sheathed it besides the mace.

**"THIS STAFF WILL ALLOW YOU TO RESTORE THE MIND."**

Aziraphale took the staff and leaned on it for support. God stepped back. Aziraphale looked at the Archangels. _They look as shocked as I feel._ Floated through his mind.

"**SHOCKED SILENCE IS AN ACCEPTABLE RESPONSE.**" God's voice boomed as he turned and walked away. As the presence retreated Aziraphale felt it wink and nudge him forward. Aziraphale realized it was time to act.

Stepping forward he commanded. "Command staff to me. Everyone else return to your posts."

At Aziraphale's command the kneeling angels rose. Fifteen assembled before him. He felt odd as the only one wearing clothing, but God had made it so there must be a reason for it; he decided to keep wearing it during his time here.

"Please introduce yourselves." He said.

Awkward silence stretched until one stepped forward and bowed. "I am Laul, your assistant." Aziraphale nodded and turned to the next angel. He memorized each name and position as the fifteen introduced themselves.

"Laul, lead the way to my new office."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Crowley was now more bored than he had been at any time in his life. He couldn't move, he couldn't speak, he couldn't see or hear or feel. They had even taken his sense of smell. Since he hadn't eaten since his captivity his sense of taste might as well have been gone as well. There were several supernatural senses humans didn't have that were also blinded.<p>

If he had been human Crowley would be insane by now. Crowley knew he had spent one month awake here; he didn't know how much time he had spend asleep. Whenever he slept he would be awakened by somebody probing his being.

The demon guessed he was in heaven. If he had been helpless like this and a prisoner in hell he would be feeling much more pain; and few demons could resist the temptation to gloat. Humans simply didn't have the supernatural knowledge to cast spells like the ones holding him captive.

Waiting for a chance to escape Crowley wished he could sleep through the boredom. It was... well boring.

* * *

><p>"This is the General's..." Laul trailed off as he entered the room. Looking around in bemusement he continued. "This was the General's Office, now it looks different."<p>

He saw the head human servants. Rebecca curtsied while the Samson bowed. After straitening, they both smiled brightly at Aziraphale.

"These are the two head human servants. God replaced all of them a month before you arrived. And this room is different." Laul was unsettled by the change. The very shape of the room was different, everything had been replaced, even the rugs. There was a lot more stuff.

"Rebecca! Samson! My dears, it's been centuries." Aziraphale said.

"I'm glad to see you Mr. Phale. I was shocked when God had told me you were an Angel. I've been so impatient waiting for you to arrive." Rebecca said.

"I looked for you for decades." Samson mumbled. "Glad God let me serve you here."

The humans knew Aziraphale; that was interesting. "You knew he was coming?"

"Yes, Yes." Rebecca said. "God offered all the servant positions to people who knew Aziraphale on Earth. The Lord asked us all himself, it was quite an honour."

"Anyway, God had created these quarters just for you Mr. Phale; when you were being introduced to the Angels. Come on in to the tearoom and I'll get everyone some tea." Rebecca pushed the new General into a different room. "Oh, it looks like God left everyone some tea."

"Come in and sit down." Aziraphale commanded.

Taking a teapot Aziraphale served himself while Laul and the other angels sat. "I need a duty roster and a breakdown of all the squads."

"I'll get them sir." Samson said. He came back with two thin books. "They were in your library."

Aziraphale seemed overjoyed. "I have a library?"

"Yup, God put lots of stuff in it sir."

"Good, good."

Laul noticed Azirpahale relax. While he had been escorting Aziraphale around the gate house he'd been wary and watchfull; as if he had expected a disaster or attack to happen at any moment.

Aziraphale studied the squad breakdown. "I see several specialized squads that are not part of a garrison. How do they fit into the command structure?"

The following conversation was a long one.

* * *

><p>When the garrison commanders had left Aziraphale leaned back sighing in relief. The unfamiliar weight of his wings tipped the stool over and he ended up sprawled on the floor. He heard Rebecca's quickly suppressed laughter.<p>

"Don't worry sir. There's some armchairs in your library." She said.

Blushing Azriphale stood up and righted the stool.

"God gave me this letter to give to you sir. It's a reminder that as the gate commander, you cannot leave the gate."

"Oh, right. I forgot. No down-time in heaven." Azirphale said in disappointment. He would enjoy visiting his old haunts and touring the city.

"Afraid so sir. Most Angels don't even like us humans who work to sleep. I've lost lots of positions insisting on the right."

"Well, you have the right to sleep and time-off under me." Aziraphale was affronted by that news. Not allowing humans to have down-time was like not allowing an angel to work with his garrison mates.

"Good. As I've already booked it into the schedule." He laughed at Rebecca's response.

Samson walked into the room. "Sir, some Angels are here to see you, Artificers and Michael's elite cherub guards."

"Let's see what they want."

Entering his office Aziraphale paused when he saw Cassiel reading one of his new books wondering if he should attend the archangel. After a second of thought Aziraphale decided Cassiel wanted his attention he could say so and left the Archangel to his book.

In the waiting room five angles stood. Aziraphale recognized three as his old garrison mates; one of whom had guarded Eden's northern gate. They stood apart from the other two angels Aziraphale assumed were the artificers.

Aziraphale knew why the Artificers were here. They would want to study the equipment God had given him to see if they could copy it. So Aziraphale addressed them first.

"Artificers, please introduce yourselves."

The Artificers were looking at him oddly. Aziraphale didn't understand why. He made an impatient gesture. "Umm... right. I'm Gladinael, Artificer with dominion over weapons, and with me is Lusfale whose dominion is over wards."

"I assume you want to see the new weapons crafted by god?"

"Yes. We also want to study the metal garment."

"Do you mean the armour?" Aziraphale said pointing to it.

"Why do you call it that?"

"It looks like a thing humans call armour. It stops an enemy's attacks from hitting you." Azirphale replied.

"Ahh... we would like to study the armour as well."

Aziraphale nodded and turned to his old comrades. All three were frowning at him in anger. Raising an eyebrow at them he asked. "So, why are you here?"

"We're your old garrison."

Aziraphale waited for them to elaborate. After a minute of silence he said. "So?"

All the angels stared. "But. You should-"

"I should what?" Aziraphale interrupted. "I haven't seen any of you for over six thousand years. I am not a member of your garrison; you all made that plain before I left. Tell me what you want or leave I'm busy."

The angels froze for a moment and then one nodded, leaving. The others followed.

* * *

><p>While dogging a sword blow from his opponent Laul noticed Michael leaning against the wall with two other angles. He jumped back and bowed to Michael. Clairmiel, his opponent, immediately stopped and looked around. Upon seeing Michael he also bowed.<p>

Laul was nervous. He knew Micheal ignored lapses in protocol when he was hiding his power. But the archangel deserved respect; he felt sullied when he didn't give his superior's their due.

"Laul, go get Aziraphale."

Bowing he left to obey. He felt Aziraphale in his office, his commander was still adapting to always blaring his presence to his underlings as a commander should so he was lucky. At first Laul had thought Aziraphale was mimicking Michael's habbits of hiding his presence. A pretentious vanity. However Rebecca had reminded the new General of that procedure in Laul's presence and he realized Aziraphale had simply forgotten this was done.

Laul was grateful to Rebecca. She had taken to reminding Aziraphale all the duties expected of him. So he didn't have to criticize his commander or make suggestions on his behaviour. They now had regular teatime where she explained his new boss's oddities. It allowed him to relax.

Entering the General's office he saw Aziraphale and Cassiel bent over books. After bowing deeply to Cassiel he addressed Aziraphale. "Sir, Michael commands your presence in the dojo."

"Huh, oh." Closing the book Aziraphale stood. "Right. Let's go."

Cassiel and the human servant Samson followed them.

Reaching the dojo Aziraphale entered and bowed to Michael. "You wanted my presence? Your Grace."

"Yes. We are going to test your fighting skills. Abliel began."

"Its been a while." Aziraphale said as he walked into the fighting pit and faced Abliel.

As soon as Abliel entered the pit Aziraphale attacked. Laul jumped in surprise. Aziraphale's speed was shockingly fast and he had not allowed Abliel to set himself. Abliel was reeling. Azirphale had him pressed against the barrier of the ring, attacking his grace with painful jabs.

He wasn't fighting to push Abliel out of the ring, he was just trying to hurt him. Aziraphale's viciousness was unsettling. It was worse than the fighting in the war had been. He must be bitter about his garrison ignoring him while he was on Earth.

Suddenly Aziraphale jumped to the other end of the pit. "Abliel, what the h- take this seriously. I left myself open, why didn't you attack?"

"Aziraphale stop." Cassiel said. Aziraphale didn't turn to Cassiel and bow a terrible breach of protocol.

He nodded to Abliel and asked "Finished?"

"Of course." Abliel replied nodding in turn. Then Aziraphale lowered his gaurd and bowed to Cassiel.

"Your grace?" Aziraphale was watching everyone stare at him with a confused expression.

Laul turned toward laughter. "You showed these gentlemen how the desperate fight sir." Samson the human servant said.

"Sir," Laul said "you were not fighting like an elite guard. Or in a style I recognize."

"Styles? I don't remember styles."

"Aziraphale was the war the last time you fought seriously?" Cassiel asked.

"What? No! I've been on Earth." Laul watched Aziraphale's expression darken at the blank stares then it cleared as he sighed. Continuing he said "Once demons could travel freely to Earth, before Hell shut its gates."

"So you've been fighting Demons." Michael said. Aziraphale nodded.

Laul was unsettled. Aziraphale had been alone. If he had been constantly fighting why hadn't Gabriel stationed more Angels on Earth? An Angel shouldn't be fighting alone. Even if it was a punishment detail.

"Okay," said Michael as he stepped into the ring. "Attack me as if I was a Demon with equal power."

Laul watched as Aziraphale complied. Watching he realized Aziraphale had been holding back. Now his superior was even more vicious. Feeling anxiety build up within him Laul wished he could command them to stop. They were his superiours, it was unsettling to see them fight.

Michael was meeting Aziraphale blow for blow. He watched the archangel's grin widened as the sparring continued. The metal garment Aziraphale was wearing stopped several of Michael's blows. Finally Michael ended the fight by knocking Aziraphale down and pinning him to the floor.

"Well done." Michael said as he stepped out of the ring. "I want you to come up with training exercises that will help the soldiers fight in situations you've been in."

"Yes, your Grace."

Michael gestured toward a bench, silently informing Aziraphale he should sit to get his wings groomed. However his temporary commander simply looked at Michael oddly. Samson, the human realized Aziraphale's incomprehension before anyone else.

"Mr. Phale," Sampson said, "Michael wants to groom your wings. It's done after a match." Laul was thankful to the humans for shadowing his boss and explaining these things. Though he felt anger at an angel needing humans to explain heavenly customs; oddly his anger wasn't directed at Aziraphale.

* * *

><p>Cassiel was enjoying a book of stories from Aziraphale's library as Aziraphale gossiped with Rebecca and Samson over tea. It was an interesting ritual, teatime. Cassiel decided to spread the practice, hopefully it would replace the current practice of drinking alcohol spreading among the angels.<p>

The humans currently serving the gate were a wealth of information. Their stories of Aziraphale's actions on Earth differed greatly from Gabriel's official reports. What they considered important was odd; Cassiel could see Aziraphale shared the human's priorities. He didn't believe Heaven's goals would make Earth a better place; Aziraphale's belief had caused him to stop indentifying with his fellow angels.

His indifference to his old garrison mates was shocking. Aziraphale didn't have a garrison; he should be lonely and missing his old one. That was the reaction his old garrison had been expecting. Their anger at Aziraphale's disregard could cause problems if it wasn't dealt with.

Sluphale, who now called himself Crowley and had been Aziraphale's counterpart on Earth, was a real worry to Cassiel. He had been the only Artificer to Fall; his dominion had been over emotion, crafting it through inspiration or compulsion. He had only been a principality, but all other Artificers had been at least cherub.

For a moment he remembered a gathering of Archangels during the war, it was suppose to be a meeting but they had simply sat around and stared at one another. Then Sluphale walk in and started telling stories. He must have been there for hours. Some of the stories had been dark and some light-hearted. After everything was simply easier to deal with; he and his comrades got back to business.

Raphael needed to look at Aziraphale to find out if his emotions had been tampered with by Sluphale's power. It was a wonder he hadn't fallen after being in isolation for six millennia with an empath like Sluphale. How could anything resist the temptation from a being that could create emotion in you? Little wonder Eve had eaten that apple.

It was odd that Lucifer would station such a unique power on Earth. Cassiel felt he was missing something important.

Cassiel sent a message to Raphael through the unique connection between Archangels. 'I would like to meet at your earliest convenience about Sluphale.' The reply was immediate 'Now and the next six hours are available.' Cassiel smiled and sent. 'Leaving to meet you now.'

Standing up Cassiel stretched then placed the book back on the shelf. Turning to Aziraphale he said "I have a meeting to attend Aziraphale, I will see you later."

"Yes, your Grace."

Upon reaching Raphael's hospital Cassiel landed at the entryway.

A human servant bowed. "Your grace, please follow me." Cassiel gestured for the human to lead him.

Raphael's hospital was a quiet place. It was an illusion Cassiel knew; numerous water-falls and fountains were built into the structure which drowned out less relaxing noises. At first the human led him through crowded hallways filled with angelic and human healers practicing. Then he was lead into the lower unoccupied levels; where footsteps echoed and true silence dwelt.

The human led him to a door surrounded by five of Michael's elite guards. They studied him closely as he approached. He felt dispelling miracles being cast upon him and saw the guards cast true sight miracles on themselves.

Together they bowed to Cassiel. One stepped forward. "Your grace, I beg your forgiveness for my forwardness, but will you tell us of our garrison mate Aziraphale? He has spurned us since his return and I wish to address his anger."

"Albiel. It is worse than you think. I will speak with you further but it must be later." Cassiel said.

Bowing again Albiel said. "Thank you, your grace."

Cassiel entered the guarded room and immediately felt the presence of a demon. It was tied to a table and blinded by the layers of spells binding it. Cassiel would never have guessed this was Sluphale whose aura had always been like a pleasing, lively, wind. Looking closer he could feel its inability to connect in the bonds of a garrison, as well as the inability to commune with or feel God.

"Are you sure that's Sluphale, he's not like I remember." Cassiel said.

"I'm sure." Raphael replied as he stood watching the prisoner. Two guards flanked Raphael. "The powers are the same, the mind is the same. It is odd he hadn't tried to bend the emotions of the angels who caught him, but that is Sluphale."

"You need to check Aziraphale for signs his emotions have been bended."

"They haven't been bended; I checked. But that is Sluphale so assume they have been manipulated. He didn't need his powers to sway emotion."

"Have you viewed the demon's memories with Raguel yet?"

"No."

"May I join you?"

"Your insight will be valuable."

"When?"

"Now if Raguel is available."

* * *

><p>Someone was attacking his mind. What did they want? What were they after? Crowley tried to feel the intention of the attacker. There were three of them. They wanted to know about him, about his actions. Why this why not interrogate the good old fashion way? They were good at this they had to know memories where confusing and misleading.<p>

Okay let them succeed in viewing a memory. That way he would know what they are looking for, maybe he could feed them false memories.

Suddenly he recalled eating dinner with Aziraphale at the Ritz. They had been trying to get as drunk as possible as quickly as possible in an attempt to get the images of the concentration camps out of their minds.

Fuck they wanted to know about Aziraphale. He created a memory of a fight, using another meal they had shared in ancient Rome as the base. He had backstabbed the angel and killed his body in front of the human Aziraphale had been influencing. Destroying his cover-story.

Dammit two had realized it was fake. They started searching for feelings of camaraderie. Suddenly he remembered partying in the streets while Aziraphale trailed behind him during Nepolean's victory parade. Aziraphale trying not to break-out laughing.

Then they tried to find feelings of safety with Azirphale. The time he was attacked by two other demons appeared in his mind. His desperation as he ran to his counterparts location. Quickly he replaced that with a memory of them drinking in the USSR and him explaining what was different from Hell, so much had been similar.

He felt their emotions. They were worried for Aziraphale. They wanted to protect him, they pitied him. Crowley feed them a memory of Aziraphale telling him he was really a good person and he could be redeemed. The angel drunkenly trying to get him to defect.

Let them think Aziraphale was lonely and justifying spending time together as an attempt to save him. He scrounged up the most pathetic memories of his friend he could find and threw it at the attackers. Aziraphale was too pathetic to be worth punishing.

* * *

><p>"Please Cassiel, I need to speak to Sluphale."<p>

Cassiel sighed. It was unfortunate that the Artificers had discovered their old comrade was a prisoner. He was the only Artificer who Fell; they still missed him. Cassiel knew they had his portrait hung in their common room and would place flowers around it when the War was commemorated.

"No. His dominion is over emotion. He will be able to manipulate you too easily; you want him back as a member of your garrision." Cassiel remembered how protective they had been of their weakest member. Lucifer had made several attempts to kidnap him during the War.

"He was kidnapped." Clumiel said.

"Then why did he Fall? Other kidnapped angels did not. Including others within your garrison."

"He was kidnapped. He talked one of his guards into turning back, Histeal. And Raguel doesn't remember judging him when the Fallen were cast out. We tried to find out what happened to him, only God knows."

"I will allow Fleephale and Isabiel to view his memories with myself and Raguel. We will discover what happened." Angels with dominion over thought and memory would be useful in piecing together what happened.

Crowley would have jumped when he was arranged into a sitting position but a spell was stopping him from moving. He couldn't feel the hands that had moved him. He could feel his hand being lifted; he couldn't clench it or feel anything against his skin. Suddenly he was flopping down onto what he assumed was the floor.

After some time he could feel minds again; and he recognized the three Angel minds near him as Hellbourn he had once taught. He was being rescued by Hell; that made no sense. Hell wouldn't attack Heaven for him. They wouldn't have sent Hellbourn. Something else had to be going on.

* * *

><p>The Earth was cradling Crowley in her arms. Giving the impression it would never let go. Xiyxis was fascinated by the gentle possessiveness of this great power. She hoped her new master would be both gentle and protective of her.<p>

They were walking openly down the street drawing questioning looks. Several humans had stopped them to ask if Crowley needed a medic. Xiyxis had been struck dumb at such concern from strangers. Luckily Earth was prepared, it had simply replied they were returning him home from the medic.

Suddenly the sound of ringing bells started. A voice announced. "Heaven is being attacked, repeat Heaven is being attacked. Humans to your bunkers, Angels to your posts."

The humans started running in every direction. Xiyxis and her companions started running toward the gate in order to fit in. This was bad. If the gate was defended they wouldn't be able to escape to the Earth. They needed another escape route or something to barter for passage.

The streets quickly emptied. The quiet was strange, she had never seen empty streets. Suddenly she heard the echo of footfalls. They grew louder and the bare form of an angel with messy wings entered the intersection.

He was alone but his power was hidden, so attacking him would be a risk. The angel forced their hand.

"That's a demon. You're angels. Why hide as humans?"

"Attack." Commanded their boss.

Mlyix grappled the angel. He managed to hold him helpless and allow Cycnolyx to cast a strong knockout binding.

"He looks like you Mliyx, its uncanny." Cycnolyx said when she was finished.

"Well done. Take Crowley." Earth said while passing Crowley to her. "I'm going to create a distraction. You guys will head to the gate and sneak passed if you can, barter if you can't. Don't fight till death, surrender if you can't easily fight passed the guards."

"What do we have to barter with?" She said.

Earth looked amused. "A hostage, the angels will value his life." It said while pointing.

"Oh, like Jossie was valuable to Aziraphale in Crowley's story." Mlyix said.

"Exactly."

"Why surrender. I don't want to be a tortured prisoner." Cycnolyx said.

"Listen. Tell them everything and they will be lenient. They might even let you join the host. You are working for me in exchange for sanctuary from hell. You never rebelled against God, you were created in hell. This angel mistook you for angels, that's something too." Earth lectured. "Do it."

She nodded. Her master had a better understanding of Heavens alien workings than she did.

* * *

><p>Aziraphale felt a tap on the shoulder turning he saw Cassiel who motioned that they should move to the corner. He was surprised by Cassiel casting a silence miracle so the other angles couldn't hear them.<p>

"Aziraphale" said Cassiel, "there are three odd Angles carrying an unconscious Michael and the captured demon headed in our direction. One can call the silver flame and it is not Essphale."

Aziraphale's heart stopped. "What" was all he could say. He wondered who or what could knock out Michael.

Cassiel repeated himself.

"That's odd. How powerful are they? "

"I can't tell." Cassiel replied.

"You..." Azirphale emphasized the word because he was speaking to the Archangel of Insight; who had more senses than any other angel, including true sight, and limited ability to see into the past. "Cannot see they're power. Do you know why you can't?"

Cassiel stared through Aziraphale at his divination. "I think... that they have never revealed their power, it has always been hidden. So when I look at what they're power has done it is... fuzzy."

"You can tell one has summoned the Silver Flame." Aziraphale knew Silver Fire as the blessed light of God. Only Essphale could cast it among the heavenly host. He was shocked; he almost told Cassiel he had to be mistaken.

"Yes. I'm surprised as well. Another is a master at conjuring and summoning. He is also proficient in all other arts. They all know how to fight well."

"Can you tell if one of them attacked Michael?"

"No but one... I would mistake him for Michael at a distance. Their similarity is uncanny."

"How did you spot them?" Azirphale was curious.

"I looked for Michael when he didn't appear to fight that." Cassiel pointed to the _thing_ battling in the sky.

Crowley could feel Aziraphale nearby. He was being carried over someone's shoulder. Go- by somebody's sake he wanted to be able to move and see. If Heaven learned about the Hellbourn they would start a war, they would have to. It meant Hell was constantly gaining numbers and getting stronger with time.

* * *

><p>Xiyxis pressed against the wall peeking into the courtyard while exposing as little of her body as possible. Instead of a clear path to the opened Pearly Gate there intelligence said would be there, there was a barrier made of furniture with angels guarding it. Their intelligence was right about the gate being open at least.<p>

Shifting away from the corner she was about to turn to her companions when a voice from the courtyard spoke.

"We know you're there, come on out and let's talk."

Xiyxis turned toward her comrades and mouthed 'in charge' while making the rock-paper-scissors gesture. Mlyix raised his hands and backed up shaking his head. She won against Cycnolyx.

Taking a deep breath she started walking toward the barricade posturing with indifference. As a child she learned posturing won more battles and solved more problems than fists. Seven meters from the barricade she stopped her companions stopped besides her.

Xiyxis stepped forward studying her opponents. It was weird how all the winged angles were naked while the humans walked around in clothing, the opposite of Hell. She hadn't seen a single angel put effort into being a gender or show signs of childbirth; Satan's belief that Heaven wasn't creating new angels appeared to be correct, unless God was creating them himself.

Colourful clothing and rich jewels drew her eye. Sitting on the makeshift barrier was an angel dressed like a powerful functionary of the royal court. He was smiling at them in a relaxed manner. As if they didn't have a captive angel under their power; she could feel worry, anxiety and fear from the guards behind him.

"Hello," he called "nice of you to join us. May I have your names?" He was the picture of nonchalance and relaxation. He did not appear to be wary of the angels behind him; none of the angels behind him seemed wary of each other.

"You first, my Lord." Xiyxis replied.

"Ahh, how polite, my dear. I'm Aziraphale currently Commander of Heaven's Pearly Gates. Behind me are the angels of the gate's garrisons."

Crowley's stories of the dreaded Aziraphale filled her mind; she reminded herself Crowley had been exaggerating Azirahpale's power and cunning to make himself look good. Also in his stories, not the ones made by children trying to scare each other, Aziraphale could always be bargained with.

"I'm Xiyxis," pointing to her left "this is my companion Cycnolyx and this is my other companion Mylyx. We are demons of Hell."

"And the other two?"

"Our prisoners Crowley, a fellow demon, and he's an angel we caught alone." Xiyxis said. "Will his life buy us passage through the gate? I know he is more than a principality; I can feel power behind a block."

"Not alone, tell me what that is." Aziraphale said pointing to the sky at her employer. Xiyxis decided she needed to weaken his position.

"I find it odd that you're the spokesmen here. You're stationed on Earth arn't you? I wonder what Micheal would do if he found out that when he was yelling at Hell's gates about Heaven's champion Napoleon wining Satan was in his palace celebrating his champion Napoleon's triumph." Xiyxis smiled.

Aziraphale laughed. "That I didn't know about. I've reported lots of such instances. Now what will stop you trying to destroy my reputation? I know, Crowley there is my drinking buddy. It started after discovering we were both fighting to stop the other from backing the first King of Ur. Oh, five thousand years ago. Do you know anything worse?"

Xiyxis was speechless. She didn't know how to handle such blatant disregard for ones reputation before ones subordinates. The angels looked uncomfortable but not angry. She didn't think she could cause them to turn on Aziraphale.

"Now what was Lucifer's reaction to the Napoleon thing? Did anyone try to tell him?" She looked at her two companions unsure how to answer Aziraphale's obvious interest in Hell's workings.

"Nobody told him did they. Does Lucifer like to shoot the messenger?" She and her companions remained silent to Aziraphale's prodding.

"None of you Fell, did you? You were born in Hell." Azirphale said.

Aziraphale was certainly astute. She needed to take control of the conversation back. "Crowley didn't exaggerate your intelligence. Yes we were born in Hell sometime after the war and this is our first time in Heaven. What made you guess that?"

"You don't recognize my companion here; the archangel of insight. Who can tell, by the way, that you can call upon the Silver Flame. I don't think somebody who has Fallen could do that."

Xiyxis could feel Cycnolyx staring at her. A cheerful smile blossomed on her companions face as she turned back toward the gate's guards.

Aziraphale pointed to the unconscious angel Mlyix was threatening. "You'd have to be more powerful than you're showing to knock him out. Why arn't you showing all your power when trying to threaten us? Does that mean it is not a good idea to show Hell higher-ups that you are powerful?"

"Yes." Cycnolyx replied. "They'll gang up on powerful upstarts. They'll never let a Hellbourn take a rivals position. It is a unified front with no room to manoeuvre."

Xiyxis suppressed the urge to reprimand her comrade. They had agreed that she would be the speaker and make the decisions. However they also needed to present a solid front to the angels so she kept her mouth shut. To her annoyance Mlyix also joined the discussion.

"You're an Archangel?" Mlyix said while pointing at the supposed archangel. At the addressed's nod he asked. "Is his life going to buy us passage?"

"God has put Aziraphale in charge of the gate."

"So, is our Jossie going to buy us passage through your gate?" Mlyix addressed Aziraphale.

"Jossie?" Aziraphale asked.

Mlyix gestered toward the captive. "The helpless person."

"The term is hostage." Aziraphale said. "I would like to talk to you. Where did the term Jossie come from?"

"The Crawlee Fables," Cycnolyx said, "Jossie was a... hostage... that the main character used to buy a diabolic relic from you."

Aziraphale seemed interested; she remembered that Aziraphale worshiped books as well as God in Crowley's stories. "Crowley's been telling stories about me? Do you have a book?"

Xiyxis could feel her copy of the Crawlee Fables pressing against her back. It was a signed copy she had owned since childhood but needs must so she said "Yes, what do you have to trade?"

"Why passage!"

Cycnolyx intergected. "Now now, a life for the passage and a book for a book. I want a book on heavenly rituals using the silver flame."

"I'm afraid I don't have any nearby."

"Hmm. Let's meet on Earth and trade." Cycnolyx suggested.

"Ahh. That is interesting. You'll be living on Earth." Aziraphale said. Xiyxis wanted to smack Cycnolyx upside the head for giving that information away. Aziraphale was familiar with Earth, having him searching for them would be a hardship.

"Why do you say that?" Cycnolyx tried to recover but Mlyix gave them away by shifting and looking away.

"Because Hell is very stingy with whom they let through their gates. It is odd you could freely travel to Earth." Xiyxis watched the supposed archangel study Aziraphale closely then he studied her employerbattling in the sky.

"What did that." The archangel said pointing to her employer. "Pay you to help it attack heaven."

"That," Xiyxis said "is information that must be bought."

The archangel turned toward Aziraphale, saying nothing. In response Aziraphale nodded then spoke.

"I'll order your safe passage through the gate unmolested for his life." He ended by pointing toward their Jossie. "I will order that nothing attack when you are on the otherside of the gate if you tell me what that _thing_ is."

"And what about you archangel? Will you order these angels to attack us?" Mlyix said. Xiyxis wanted to strangle him for giving the angels an opportunity to demand more.

However the archangel only said. "No. God put Aziraphale in charge of the gate."

"Okay." Mlyix said as he removed the knife from the Jossie's throat and kicked him away.

"Mlyix, keep the Jossie until we reach the gate." Clynolyx said through clenched teeth.

"What? If they attack us it is better if they can't use artillery and are not hiding behind walls." Mlyix whispered back. It was unfortunate the whispers were audible to the whole courtyard.

"You think we have a better chance against an archangel than running away from artillery fire?" Clynolyx said. At least her voice didn't carry.

"Yes. I think I could go toe to toe with an archangel." Mlyix was obviously powerful but that was certainly wishful thinking and a dangerous brag. Although they didn't have to worry about Fallen lords proving they were stronger anymore.

Her companions were idiots. They were arguing in front of the enemy. All the angels were obviously interested in their words.

"Sealaul take that unfortunate cherub into the gatehouse." Aziraphale said while pointing. "Now what is that _thing_?"

Mlyix replied before she could. "It is the Earth, or the power of the Earth. It wants Crowley."

Aziraphale stood up on the makeshift barrier of furniture. "It will be easier for us if you simply climb over the barricade. We'll stay back."

Xiyxis was the first over the barrier. She kept her back toward it while her two companions climbed over separately. They moved toward the gate in a triangle with their backs to each other, trying to see in all directions the angels could attack.

They reached the gate unmolested. Xiyxis was thankful the gates were a barrier only to the outside; they simply walked out of Heaven without having to open anything. Once outside they descended to Earth as fast as possible. Xiyxis sent the mission accomplished message to her new master.

* * *

><p>God was dancing; he was ballet dancing; he also looked like a woman. Azriphale stared at the graceful movements which were in perfect time with the haunting music. The four lesser angles of insight were watching him closely; they paid no attention to God's dance.<p>

"My Lord," Azriphale's voice shook, "you commanded my presence?"

"_Yes_."God replied as he lifted his arms and pirouetted. "_You__have questions; I give you permission to ask__them_."

Azriphale took a deep breath steeling himself and wishing for some liquid courage. A glass full of golden liquid appeared in front of him. He silently thanked God and downed it without hesitation. A warmth spread from his stomach. It felt like he had just downed five shots of whiskey; his fingers tingled.

"_You're not getting that next time_." God remarked.

"Yes sir." Taking another deep breath Azriphale asked. "What created the Hellbourn?"

"_I did_."

"Does Hell know that?"

"_How can a place know anything__?_"

Azriphale suppressed the urge to scold God for deliberately being obtuse. God was silent but he knew he was laughing behind that aggravating smile.

"Do the Dark Council and Satan know you created the Hellborn?"

"_No_."

"Does any demon know you created the Hellborn?"

"_Be more precise or my answer will be misleading_."

"Do any Hellbourn know you created them?"

"_All the Hellbourn know I created them_."

Aziraphale was shocked. "How could a secret known by so many be kept?"

"_I installed the knowledge of what the Dark Council and Lucifer would do to them if they knew_."

"Did you install anything else?"

"_Yes_." Aziraphale waited for God to elaborate. When no information was given he suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"What did you install in them?"

"_The knowledge of what would happen if most Fallen knew I created them. That they owed me nothing. That they had no obligation to me_." God said as she twirled.

"Do any Fallen know you created the Hellborn?"

"_Yes_."

"Who?"

"_Crowley_."

"Do any Fallen suspect? And what are their names?"

"_Yes, both Cromeal calling himself Azzazly and Drosseal now calling himself Blanbe suspect__."_

"So two."

"_Correct_."

"Is Adam Young a Hellborn?"

God smiled. "_Adam would have been a Hellbourn if he had been raised in Hell. Since he was raised on Earth I did not install any knowledge into him. I do not consider him Hellbourn, others will_."

"Why haven't those demons brought their concerns to the authorities?"

"_Drosseal hates the authorities and wishes no harm on the Hellbourn. Cromeal will lose his position and spend the rest of eternity in Lucifer's dungeon if the truth was known_."

"Ahh... Do the Hellbourn have any leaders?"

"_No__._"

"Why did Mlyix, Cycnolyx, and Xiyzis come here to rescue Crowley?"

"_They came because the _thing_ that you saw battling in the sky offered them permanent sanctuary on Earth; and demonstrated it could keep the promise__._"

"Why did the _thing_ hire those three?"

"_Ask it. It is currently waiting in your bookshop. That is enough questions. Let us now dance the Gavotte__._" God said as she held out her hands.

Aziraphale heard the music change to an old familiar tune. Azriphale smiled widely and joined God in dancing. For this particular dance he knew he wouldn't trip over his own feet; he had spent two years learning it.

* * *

><p>Aziraphale watched Samson remove the last box of books. This was his last day as Commander of the Pearly Gates; he was using the last of his authority to insure God's gift library remained with him. If he continued existing; it was always good to plan as if you would continue existing.<p>

God walked onto the room with General Fluriel, the usual commander. As he nodded to them both the room changed back to its original state.

_"AZIRAPHALE, THE ARCHANGELS ARE WAITING FOR YOU IN THE COURTYARD. GO AND MEET THEM."_

Aziraphale nodded and left. Walking through the halls angels nodded to him; they seemed worried for him. All seven archangels waited in the courtyard. Raguel stepped forward.

"Come with us to the Hall of judgement." Raguel said.

He was going to Fall. Fear darkened his vision but he forced one foot forward then the other. Raguel, the vengeance of the lord, judge of all angel's transgressions, lead the way while the others surrounded him. He jumped when a hand squeezed his shoulder; looking behind he saw Cassiel smiling. Cassiel patted him as he let go. He turned away and kept his gaze on his feet, unwilling to be reassured.

They walked down streets crowded with humans. The humans grew sparse before reaching Raguel's imposing headquarters, a small building made of twisted metal and marble blocks. Aziraphale stopped in the building entryway; closing his eyes he tried not to think about punishments. He felt another hand on his back. It was Michael, who started guiding him through the building.

They entered the hall of judgement; where angels had been banished to Hell. "Aziraphale sit on the stool. Gabriel he is your subordinate; begin." Raguel said.

Gabriel's silence and piercing stare was unnerving. Aziraphale shifted on his stool and glanced at the other archangels. Michael looked like he wanted to hit something; his usual expression since being knocked out by the hellbourn. Raphael was smilling sadly. While Cassiel was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You're drinking buddies with a demon. You collaborated with an enemy." Gabriel said.

"Yes." That socked them Aziraphale thought while smiling inside. There was no use in hiding anything about the Arrangement now. "We called a truce."

He could tell Gabriel was about to start yelling. Raguel pulled him back and stepped forward.

"Why?" Raguel asked before Gabriel could speak.

"He's better with people. It made my work easier. He stopped sabotaging me and... and when he was drunk he'd tell me why my plans didn't work and explained how he would do it. It was good advice." Raguel had the power to detect lies and half-truths so he was blunt.

"Do you know his Angelic name?" Raguel asked. That was an odd question, why was Crowley's anglic past important?

"No."

"What do you know of his past?" Raguel asked.

"Nothing. He never said anything, I never asked."

"Do you know where his first loyalty lies?"

This was odd. Raguel was not judging him. He was judging, or re-judging, Crowley; that would explain these questions.

"Himself."

"What about Lucifer." Cassiel asked.

He paused. How could he explain the loyalty of demons? All the ones he had know where as loyal to Lucifer as most Russian peasents had been loyal to Stalin. "I've known, fought with whatever you want to call it, dozens of demons. What they feel for Lucifer isn't loyalty. Its fear. Once when Crowley was drunk he said Hell was like the USSR when Stalin ruled. Only less people believed in the party line."

All the archangels looked startled. None of them were looking at him. Something odd was going on.

"Cassiel, what am I seeing." Raguel asked.

"Aziraphale's understanding is too alien for us. I warned you."

What? They could see his understanding? Closing his eyes Aziraphale felt for miracles effecting him. Something was there. It was part of the stool. It must allow them to see his thoughts.

"Yes Aziraphale, there is a miracle allowing us to see your emotions and thoughts." Cassiel said.

Fuck. He was glad he decided to be blunt and truthful. All the archangels were looking at him again. Cassiel looked amused.

Then Micheal spoke. "How many times have you been in heaven in the last three thousand years?"

"Umm... just once, now." He replied.

"How many angels have you seen besides Gabriel?"

"One, he was with Gabriel." Michael's looked of wanting to hit something intensified.

"How many times did Gabriel visit you?"

"Once a century, typically."

Cassiel asked. "Why would you get drunk with a demon?"

"Well... I only got drunk with Crowley. It was because... he liked the Earth as much as I did. And we could talk shop. His job was the closes to mine. And I could... I could be an angel without having people, the humans, be worshipful."

Michael was giving him a sharp look. "I see." It occurred to him there was a reason Michael typically had his power hidden. Michael grunted in response to his thought.

"Don't assume to understand the actions of an Archangel." Gabriel began. Before he could continue his rant Raguel interrupted.

"Gabriel, I'm thinking you should be on that stool." Raguel said. Michael and some other archangels nodded. "You have been negligent in your duties to your subordinates."

Seeing Gabriel's expression Aziraphale positioned his feet so he could spring away quickly. This could turn ugly. The archangels were startled; why? They had been nodding to Raguel's speech so what was surprising them? It had to be his reaction to Gabriel's look, they could see that.

Cassiel moved to stand between himself and Gabriel, Michael joined Cassiel. "Gabriel, like myself you have never had subordinates. It is obvious to me these duties need to be given to someone with knowledge of how to be a l... how to care for subordinates.

What was he a pet? As soon as the thought occurred to him Aziraphale stomped on it. Cassiel was helping him, don't be ungrateful. Oh poor me... I need looking after, really.

"Aziraphale get off the stool, you're being distracting," Raguel said, "you will not Fall or be punished. However the status quo will not continue, even though you're content."

Aziraphale stood and moved to the edge of the room. Suddenly sound stopped. He felt a miracle stopping him from listening.

Epilogue

Aziraphale had forgotten how nice having a garrison was. He was thankful Michael was now his direct commander. The archangel had decided to station a squad on Earth and made him the leader.


End file.
